Desconfianza
by Billeza-kaulitz
Summary: Todo se puede perder en un momento, pero, Bill no lo quiere perdonar...Tom sera capaz de hacerlo entender que solo a él es al que ama. Twincest BillxTom


**Desconfianza **

Al borde de la desesperación, Bill se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, no se comprendía el por que se tuvo que enamorar al grado del "idiotismo" de su hermano Tom, si al fin de cuentas suponía saber que suerte tendría estando al lado de el.

_-¡No puedo creerlo Bill!, no es posible que aun después de lo que me hizo ese estúpido, siga corriendo amor por mis venas…¡Grr!,¿Cómo es posible?, ¡que yo!, siendo tan inteligente, haya caído en sus manos._

Escapan un par de lágrimas de los ojos de Bill...mientras daba tremendos golpes con sus puños sobre su cama.

Su celular comienza a sonar, inmediatamente se incorpora, al ver el número de quien se trata, decide no contestar

Del otro lado...el trenzadito refleja molestia al no ser respondida su llamada...Iba conduciendo su Cadillac a mucha velocidad; Enrabiado por no poder aclarar la situación con su amor, ya que Bill al verlo con una chica en una escena bastante comprometedora, en cierta fiesta organizada por David, huyo de aquel lugar sin decir mas.

-¡Vamos Bill!, tienes que contestarme, escuchar que te amo, que lo que viste es solo una estupidez, al que amo es a ti... ¿es tan difícil de entenderlo?...bien...si no me respondes...iré al departamento.

Al llegar, estaciona su coche de muy mala gana. Segundos después sale de este, cierra la puerta con brusquedad.

Cada escalón que subía, se le hacia una eternidad, en su mente solo existía Bill…en que creyera en él.

El pelinegro escucha que tocan a la puerta, pero no quiere abrirla...pero la insistencia era mucha por parte de quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡¡Sea quien sea, no estoy para nadie!!

- Para mi si, ¡¡¡así que abre la puerta Bill o la tiro!!!...

-¡¡¡Lárgate!!! Tú más que nadie no tiene nada que hacer aquí... ¡vete a revolcar con la imbécil que te hacia compañía!

-¡¡¡¡¡Abre la puerta!!!!!-gritaba molesto Tom

Tom pierde su paciencia...pero cuando se disponía a tumbar la puerta...el pelinegro abre, con una mirada de rabia...de sus ojos salían demasiadas lágrimas, como un sendero.

-Di lo que tengas que decir...y márchate…no quiero estar junto a ti…o el que se va del departamento, seré yo

-Bill, ¿como es posible que no confíes en mí?, que por ver esa escena, tires a la borda nuestro amor…solo déjame explicarte

-Tú has tirado a la "borda" nuestro amor, pero siempre debí desconfiar de ti…nunca imagine que me hicieras esto Tom, creí en cada una de tus palabras…en…

-Bill mírame...¡¡¡mírame!!!

Tom se acerca a él, tomándolo fuertemente con una mano de la cintura, mientras con la otra levantaba su rostro...pero Bill se suelta del agarre bruscamente...

-¡¡Suéltame!! Deja de burlarte de mi, ¿¿que cojones quieres de mi?? ¡¿No fue suficiente estarte besando con esa tipa y quieres ahora que te baje la calentura?!

-¡¡ ¿Como fregados te hago razonar??!! Pareces un escuincle, que inmadures la tuya...pero si mis palabras no valen para ti...te demostrare que esa "tipa" no me interesa, ella me beso sin previo aviso, pero yo al que amo es a ti, solamente a ti.

-¡No me interesa saber más de lo que vi!

-¡Pues no concierno perderte por una tontería!

Sin mas, Tom sujeta del brazo a Bill con fuerza, de golpe lo acerca y en un momento asecha sus labios, apoderándose de ellos mientras Bill trataba zafarse de ellos. Sentía la lengua caliente de Tom, recorriendo cada rincón oculto de su cavidad...Bill ya no lucho más, dejándose llevar por ese beso tan lleno de pasión y amor...el trenzado se despega un poco de esos labios tan provocadores de su alma gemela, para admirarle el bello rostro angelical. Serian gemelos, pero había una diferencia bastante marcada entre ellos. El podría definirse como un tosco, pero Bill era como una porcelana tan fina, frágil de quebrar, que necesitaba tratarse con un extremo cuidado.

-Te amo Billa, por favor, no quiero que lo dudes, sabes bien que sin ti, me perdería en un abismo de soledad y desamor...tu haz cambiado tanto en ti, quiero que lo tengas en mente, no soy el Tom de antes, desde que me di cuenta de este amor, de la oportunidad que nos hemos dado a pesar de los prejuicios de la gente. No te dejes llevar por esos celos absurdos... acaso, ¿alguna vez te e dado motivo de desconfianza?

El pelinegro solo miraba lo hermoso que es Tom, sus palabras tan certeras, analizando que era verdad, el jamás anteriormente a dado motivos de desconfiar...al contrario, Bill es el que a despertado un poco los celos de Tomi, cuando Andreas lo frecuentaba infinidad de veces por las frías noches, con pretextos ilógicos.

-Perdóname Tomi, creo que no debí dejarme llevar por estos celos tan tontos…además cualquier tipa que cruza en el camino lo único que quiere es separarnos, pero nunca lo han logrado, no les daré el gusto de dejarte libre, tanto tu eres mió, como yo. Somos uno mismo.

-Por ello Bill, quiero pedirte que vivamos juntos, lejos, muy lejos de todos y de este lugar…que empecemos una nueva vida juntos.

-¿Lo dices enserio Tomi?

-Claro que si… ¿dudas aun de mí?

-No…creo que no…perdóname…nosotros debemos tenernos la confianza uno del otro, para no caer en conjeturas.

Bill se abraza con mucha fuerza a Tom…besando sus labios, sintiendo ese dulce sabor único en ellos.

-Bill, amor…quiero sentirte mió, quiero hacerte el amor.

-Tu puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

El trenzado sonríe pícaramente, mientras se acerca más a Bill, sacándole la camisa negra con suavidad, para dejar al descubierto el pecho blando del pelinegro, después baja sus labios como un camino recorriendo el cuello de Bill, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, tan suave, El pelinegro emite un leve suspiro sintiendo el contacto de su amante. El también despoja de sus ropas a Tom, dejándolo en segundos en nada.

El par de enamorados se acomodan sobre la alfombra de la sala, saboreándose, dándose caricias de leves a fuertes. Los gemidos de cada uno se formaban en un unísono, Tom lo poseía como solo él sabia complacerlo.

Un rato más terminaron, cayendo rendidos.

-ahh…eres fantástico…eres único…te amo

-Yo también te amo…y perdón de nuevo por ser tan desconfiado.

-sabes que la desconfianza nace a raíz de, cuando una pareja no tiene mucha comunicación con la otra…pero tú y yo tenemos siempre hemos tenido bastante comunicación, no hay por que celar.

Bill se recuesta en el pecho de su amado

-Tienes razón Tomi…nunca mas volveré a dudar de ti, lo juro.

Así continuaron un rato más. Dándose besos tiernos, y caricias suaves.

Al paso de los días, Su amor lo volvieron a consumar en la bella ciudad de Inglaterra, donde este par, siguió derramando miel.

FIN


End file.
